Hanging clothes anywhere, especially near an appliance such as a washer or dryer, can be convenient. Hanging clothes for drying not only spares certain fabrics but also saves energy that might other be spent in mechanical drying. Additionally, just having a portable clothes hanger often provides advantages. These advantages are increased if the portable hanger is collapsible or easily capable of disassembly. The present apparatus provides several unique features and advantages over existing portable clothes racks.